


the fake boyfriend escapade

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (except not really), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, hints of bottom!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m supposed to be your <i>what</i>?”</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes, “My fake boyfriend, Dean. Emphasis on the <i>fake</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fake boyfriend escapade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmefatales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/gifts).



> friends are terrible don't have them.... jk have 60.
> 
> the main idea sorta took a different turn than what was planned, but hey, it happens.
> 
> the prompt was "wincest +7 (fake relationship au)".
> 
> Considering this is the first time I've really written anything more than fluff, I'm not confident that I will do it again... unless it's has a high demand. It was fun to branch out though, and I'm quite proud for what it's worth.
> 
> Challenge: can you spot all the kinks I've mentioned? (;

“I’m supposed to be your  _what_?”

Sam rolls his eyes, “My fake boyfriend, Dean. Emphasis on the  _fake_.”

“Why do we have to go to that level of disguise?” Dean asks, digging around in his duffel.

“Well one, it’s not that hard to play off, people seem to think we’re fucking anyway. And two, this is a borderline sex club. You’ll likely get distracted on the job if we don’t do it this way.” He’s technically not wrong, but mostly he’s the one using this as way to actually call Dean his boyfriend and, hopefully, act as such.

Dean pulls out a navy blue shirt and sniffs it with a grimace. Yeah laundry day is definitely late. “You find out why vampires are lurking around in those clubs, lately?”

“New diet trend?” Sam supplies jokingly. He hears Dean’s muffled snort as he’s taking off his shirt, proceeding to toss it onto the floor.  “Haven’t found anything useful so your guess is as good as mine.”

Dean ruffles through his bag once more before taking out a charcoal colored shirt. Sam looks his fill of the freckles littering Dean’s back (still lingering from their last hunt in Florida) and the movement of the muscles when he tugs on the shirt. “Well whatever, let’s just get in, find the bastards, kill them, and get the hell out.”

 

An hour in and things have not gone exactly as planned. Sam’s got a slight headache from the music, but the alcohol hasn’t really hit him. Not like Dean.

At first Dean flirted with a couple young girls, too young to even be in a club like this, but Sam had stood tall and growled angrily to scare them off. Now Dean’s attention is on groping Sam. Usually he can hold his liquor better than this and Sam would question the bartender about it; however,  his belt is currently being hastily unbuckled.

“Woah slow down, Dean,” Sam hisses, smacking the hands away from his belt. “We can’t, y-you don’t want  _me_. We’ve got to stay focused on the job.”

“C’mon Sam, the fuckers ‘re not here.” Dean’s hands return to Sam’s belt, one of them rubbing over the obvious bulge in his pants. “I seen how you been lookin’ at me.”

“That’s it, you need to stay away from the bar.” Sam grunts as he pushes Dean away to only throw him over his shoulder, which gets a few catcalls from the people around them. Sam makes his way through the crowd as Dean feels up his ass.

Once inside one of the private rooms the club provides, Sam practically tosses Dean down onto the king sized bed.

“Kinky and romantic,” Dean chuckles drunkenly, struggling to remove his tight-fitted shirt.

“We are on a  _job_ , Dean. You’ve got to sober… mhm~” Sam’s sentence is cut short when Dean grips his face and kisses him, immediately trying to suck on his tongue.

Sam pushes Dean backwards, separating them before returning to bite at Dean’s neck.

“D-don’t care about the hunt, need…you,” Dean gasps on a hard bite. His hips automatically thrust up for friction when Sam’s thigh slides between his legs. “Clothes off. Now.” He watches Sam rear up to ease off his shirt and push his pants halfway down his legs. “Damn when you grew, you  _grew_. You sure them briefs fit?”

“Jealous?” Sam questions, yanking both of Dean’s boxers and jeans down at once. He takes Dean’s wrists in one hand and places them above his head as he resettles over Dean.

“N-no,”  Dean groans stubbornly when Sam finally gets the other hand on his dick. Being pinned down and at Sam’s mercy sends a twisted shiver down his spine.

Sam strokes up once, lightly thumbing the slit to draw a high-pitched whine from his brother. “Good, ‘cause you’ve got no reason to,” he whispers into Dean’s ear. “I like the way it is just fine.”

Sam’s hand stills on the next upstroke and Dean jerks his hips impatiently, except the asshole doesn’t continue, just goes back to marking up Dean’s throat. “ _Sam_.”

“Beg for it.”

Dean could easily throw his brother off and finish himself if he wanted, but fuck, Sam’s skin on his feels too good. “ _Please_  Sam!”

Sam smirks smugly and continues, hand tightening on the next stroke.

 

Pretty soon Dean gets louder and Sam kisses him to quiet him, not that it really matters with the commotion outside. Sam’s thumbnail scrapes over the head of Dean’s dick and that’s it, he comes with a loud, “ _fucking Christ!_ ”

Sam gives a mewl of his own when Dean’s leg twitches forcefully against his cock.

Dean snorts in slight disgust when Sam licks his hand clean of Dean’s spunk, but willingly shares a couple kisses afterwards. Then the thought hits him, “Dude did you just come untouched?”

Sam’s face turns an impossibly darker shade of red and he shakes his head to hide behind his hair. “Shut up, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> a dear pal of mine got to title it since i am not all clever with them, oops.
> 
> and you cannot imagine how many sex songs i went through just to write this x)
> 
> Feel free to stop by my blog to chat, or if you want, a request.


End file.
